The Jade Mother's Lament
by chaosssss
Summary: The dolorosa has nothing left. While waiting to be auctioned off she hears two voices she had hoped she would never hear again. rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

The Jade Mother's lament

The cell was dark and smelled of mold. The only source of light was the small window pointing towards the sea. She was chained in the middle of the room, her arms fixed into a praying position and her legs locked into a kneel. The slavers had laughed at her, saying she could pray to her sons ashes while she waited for her fate. There was a large auction going on outside, and her lot was going to be up soon. She wasn't afraid of the slavery, but she was terrified of who could be her new master. She heard two of the most vicious highbloods in the bidding pool. Orphaner Dualscar's wavy accent could be heard screaming out numbers and jeering as unfortunate rust bloods were sold, and accidentally culled in the crowds frenzy. But the voice which terrified her the most was that of the Grand Highblood. He was the lord and leader of all the subjugglators. "MoThErFuCkEr I sAiD I wAnTeD FuCkInG 200 On ThAt OnE wItH ThE MoThErFuCkInG WiGgLy HoRnS." She heard the auctioneer hurriedly agree and she shuddered. She knew they were really just here for her. One of them wanted to punish her. "Wwhat th' fuck. I said I wwanted the wwiggly horned one" Dualscar was definitely here. But…she had also heard another voice that meant hope for her "H3 H3 H3, LOOK 4T TH3M F1GHT1NG OV3R TH3 WIGGLY ON3!" She had heard the disciple speaking to that one before. She was a legislacerator and a teal blood. Maybe she would out bid the two highbloods? "Oh Redglaaaaaaaare, You know those two are only b8ing eachother. They really couldn't care less a8out the wiggly horned low8lood." She did not recognize that voice. She hoped it was someone friendly. She then heard the auctioneer. "Next up, Lot 834, Is the blood traitor recently stopped by Her Excellency, The Imperial Condesce. A jade blood of about 12 sweeps old. We will be bringing her out shortly." She swallowed hard as she heard her lot being called. She heard the blue bloods who caged her coming down the hall to fetch her, and her head drooped. She wanted everything to be back to how it was. Traveling the world with her small family, spreading their message. She knew that would never happen again. The Psionic was directly under the Condesce's nose, her son was dead, the Disciple insane somewhere, and here she was, about to be sold into slavery. The blue bloods began unchaining her legs, but left her arms the way they were, attaching the chain to a collar around her throat, making her hold her hands up in front of her, clasped together in a mockery of a prayer. They began to jostle her towards the auction stage, but she shook them free, walking in a dignified manner "I Know Where I Am Going. I Will Not Run." She said quietly, taking long strides towards the stage, with the bewildered blue bloods following her closely. As she exited the building she blinked to get her eyes accustomed to the bright moonlight. She then saw her audience and she froze. Her eyes met with a cobalt blood who looked on with an arrogantly amused air about her, and next to her (Although looking none too happy about it) was the teal blood she knew was a supporter. But a few rows back sat her two worst nightmares. Orphaner Dualscar and The Grand Highblood. She shook slightly at the sight of them and she was roughly pushed onto the deck, the chain jingling in the complete silence. Dualscar started the bidding. "Wwhale I guess im startin. 500" Her jaw almost dropped. 500 this quick? The most a slave usually sold for was 300 if they were in good condition. The Highblood Was next. "700 mOtHeRfUcKeR" The teal blood then spoke up, quickly followed by the cobalt "900! H3H3H3H3" "I gueeeeeeeess I will 8id. 2000!" the highblood looked over at the cobalt one in surprise. "HoW MoThErFuCkInG MuCh ArE YoU GoNnA SpEnD On A LoWbLoOd TrAiToR, MiNdFAnG?" Mindfang looked back at him with a sweet smile on her blue lips. "As much as I damn well pleeeeeeeease" she said. The bidding went on, until it was just shy of a million, with only the teal blood, the cobalt blood and Orphaner Dualscar in the race. The highblood had deemed the auction boring and left. They kept going up and up in price, then the Cobalt backed out, claiming that "this low8lood is just not woooooooorth my time!" The Teal blood was relentless, quickly beating dualscars bids down almost as soon as he made them. Her legs were tired from standing so long. She hoped it would end soon, with the teal blood on top. She closed her eyes and envisioned her old hive and sighed softly, listening to the bidding war as her brain took her down memory lane. She was suddenly snapped out of her reverie by the auctioneers voice saying "SOLD! To Neophyte Redglare for the price of 1 million 500 thousand." The jade bloods face lit up, realizing she may have a chance after all. "aww wwhat th' fuck Redglare. Wwhy does a Legislacerator need a slavve anywways?" Redglare merely laughed "SOM3ON3 N33DS TO CLE4N MY H1V3 WH1L3 1M ON 4 C4S3" she said, paying the auctioneer. She jerked the Dolorosas chain roughly, her eyes making a hidden apology for the roughness. The newly bought slave understood and bowed her head meekly as they passed the obviously angry Dualscar.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

As they returned to Redglare's hive the dolorosa was exhausted from her journey, as the custom was for slaves to walk while the owners rode to their hives. Redglare apologized quietly as she knew Dualscars hive was in the same direction so they had to keep up appearances or else Dualscar would murder them both. Redglare guided her into a small room that was sparsely furnished, but it had all the essentials. She gratefully sank down onto the offered cushion and sighed. "I Thank You, Redglare. I Would Have Been Dead If Any One Else Had Gotten To Me." Redglare nodded silently "1 KNOW. 1 COULDN'T L3T YOU D13. W3 W1LL WORK TO K33P YOU AL1V3." The Dolorosa slowly began to realize what she had narrowly avoided and she began to cry, jade tears slipping out of her eyes and her whole body shaking from the fear and grief of the events of this week. "My Son….He Is Really Gone, Isnt he?" she asked, her body fighting to stop its shaking. Then she paused, her emotions swirling about in her think pan, but confusion coming to the front. "Wait. Who Else Do You Mean?" Redglare smiled sadly "1 C4NT T3LL YOU TH4T NOW. FOR NOW JU5T TRU5T TH4T 1T 15 A FR13ND WHO 5UPPORT5 OUR 1D34L5" she said, patting her arm softly. "NOW 5HOO5H. GO TO 5L33P 34RLY. YOU MU5T B3 3X4U5T3D! H3H3H3." The dolorosa sighed sadly and nodded.

"Yes, I Do Need To Sleep After The Night I Have Had. I Thank You Again Redglare. I Owe You My Life." Redglare simply smiled toothily and shook her head, leaving the jade blood to herself. The woman sighed softly, her emotions suddenly muted and the dull throb of exhaustion began to take over. She stripped down to the bare minimum, folding her clothing in a small neat pile. Luckily the slavers had let her keep her original clothing instead of outfitting her with the drab jade coveralls they had wanted to give her. The slave trade had a good way of color coding their slaves by blood that way. The most plentiful coveralls in the outfitting room were rust colored, but her keen eye had caught a glimpse of purple and blue colored coveralls. She had asked a blue blood with astonishment in her voice "Highbloods can be slaves too?" the higher blood shrugged. "Its debt that usually does it. When they gamble too much away and can't pay it back, their debtors sell them to the slavers" he had said, giving up on trying to make her wear the ghastly coveralls. "They will know you by your clothing" he had sighed exasperatedly. She slipped into the warm spoor slime with a small smile on her lips as the slime eased her muscles and felt like it was welcoming her. This was the first batch of clean spoor she had gotten all month since her son had been captured by Dualscar. She cursed that trolls name. He couldn't have just left well enough alone could he? If it weren't for him, she would be with her small family now. None of them would be in pain and they would be happy. But alas, it wasn't meant to be that way. Her eyelids grew heavy and she slowly sank further into the slime and drifted off into sleep.

Redglare knew what she was doing was risky. But she believed it was worth it. Now she just needed to convince her matesprit to feel the way she did. She had summoned him over, and he was due any moment. She made sure her new houseguest was asleep before shutting and locking the door quietly. She heard the door to her hive open and shut and a deep masculine voice called up to her, announcing his presence. "HeY ChIcA! WhAtD YoU NeEd To TaLk AbOut?" Redglare took a deep breath and called back, "1LL B3 R1GHT DOWN C3RNUN!" She said, using his proper name. She was one of the few who knew it, and relished in using it when they were alone. She hurried down the steps and threw her arms around the taller indigo blooded troll, kissing him on the cheek, getting some of his makeup on her lips. "AwW VeRdI wHaT dO YoU wAnT? YoU OnLy KiSs Me LiKe ThAt If YoU WaNt SoMeThInG" he said, pulling her chin up to meet his gaze. Her eyes slid away from his, uneasiness radiating from her. "W3LL…. R3M3MB3R TH4T BLOOD TR41TOR W3 W3R3 B1DD1NG ON 34RL13R?" the indigo blood nodded slowly, confused at why this was being brought up. "W3LL, 1 W4S 4BL3 TO PURCH45E H3R 4ND 1'V3 D3C1D3D NOT TO TR34T H3R L1K3 4 SL4V3." The indigo bloods eyes widened and his mouth dropped. "you mean to tell me that the traitor is in this very hive," he began dangerously, "AND YOU DIDN'T THINK TO MOTHERFUCKIN TELL ME?" The teal blood quickly pacified him, trying to keep him calm. "1 JU5T TOLD YOU C3RNUN. PL3453 DON'T G3T UPS3T 4T M3." She pleaded with him, trying to make him see. But after a half an hour of hushed arguing she grew fed up and ripped the necklace she always hid from him. "1 5UPPORT TH3 ID34L OF TH3 SUFF3R3R D4MM1T. 1F YOU C4NT H4NDL3 TH4T G3T TH3 FUCK OUT OF MY H1V3!" She screamed at him, leaving him stunned. His mouth worked up and down a few times and he finally shut it, defeated and nodded softly. "I get it chica. I MOTHERFUCKING GET IT." He said. "youre all up and supporting blood equality while I, MOTHERFUCKING I AM STUCK BACK IN THE DARK AGES." He said, his head drooping. "I don't motherfucking see the same way you do Verdi. ILL MOTHERFUCKING SUPPORT YOU IF THIS IS YOUR FUCKING DECISION" she smiled at him and kissed him hard on the mouth, their tongues intertwining for a moment before she pulled away, makeup smeared on her face. "TH4NK YOU C3RNUN. TH4NK YOU FOR ST4Y1NG." She whispered, hugging him close to her, her affection for him increased twofold after his declaration.

**AuthorsNote: **

**Yes, i know the ancestors dont have official names like the main 12 do, but i chose a couple that kinda fit for now. Cernun comes from Cernunnos, a celtic horned god, and Verdi comes from Verdandi a norse version of one of the greek sisters of fate **


End file.
